Minutes to Midnight
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: It's almost midnight and Rose's b-day is drawing to a close, but why did Scorpius never show? Just a few minutes filled with loneliness, resentment, forgiveness and love. Review, and my gosh, I will always love you!


_I love this couple. They are so cute together, don't you think? Anyway, I was inspired while reading some HP fanfics, and I just had to get this out. Ironically enough, at the moment it is about fifteen minutes until midnight. Thanks to Linkin Park, who inspired the title but not the fic. How odd... Anyway, enjoy my first Rose/Scorpius fic good enough to publish. Yay!_

Rose stared out into the dark night, waiting for him. He promised he would come, and he never broke his promises. It was her birthday for heaven's sake, he had to be there. Even if things were crazy at St. Mungo's, they had to let him off at some point.

The red-head stared at the clock on the Muggle microwave, 11:52. Where was he? Was everything okay? Did something happen? Should she Apparate and see what was up? No, those were all extremely stupid questions.

She couldn't stand staring out the window anymore so she stood and began to pace the kitchen floor. 11:53. How dare he miss her birthday! He was supposed to be the perfect boyfriend! She snorted, how could the perfect boyfriend forget his girlfriend's birthday?

11:54 was when she decided she would just go up to bed. She would go to sleep, and try to forget the fact he didn't come. Then in the morning, he could face her wrath. He sure as hell deserved it.

As she trotted up the stairs she strained her ears, praying for a sound. Nothing. The clock on the wall in their bedroom read 11:55. Five more minutes and her birthday would be over until next year.

She changed into a thin nightgown, tears threatening to fall. 11:56, four minutes to go. He really wasn't coming, was he? No, no he was not.

By 11:57 she had drawn the silk sheets around her soft body. She gripped her pillow tightly, whether out of rage or loneliness, even she didn't know.

Rose felt her eyelids grow heavy, but before they closed she looked at her flashing Muggle alarm clock. 11:58. No sign of Scorpius.

Little did the fuming woman know, her not so perfect boyfriend had Apparated into the room with nothing but a tiny pop at 11:59. He looked down at his angel, she was truly beautiful. He felt terrible he hadn't been able to celebrate another year of Rose.

He knelt down at her bedside and kissed her pink lips softly. Her eyes opened slowly, a look of confusion crossing her face. Bewilderment was soon replaced by resentment, but as soon as she opened her mouth to let out a stream of profanity, he cut her off.

"Look Rosie," He whispered, "I know that you are pissed as hell at me, but I really did have a valid reason for coming home so late," His eyes pleaded with her, begging for understanding.

She took a deep breath, irritation scrawled all across her face, "And what was that _valid reason_ Scorpius Malfoy?"

He looked at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a small, silver band with a small ruby encrusted in the center.

"This," He breathed. "Rose Weasley, I love you with my whole heart. Will you marry me a year from now, on your twenty first birthday? I promise I'll actually show up," He joked, trying to not look so uneasy.

Rose stared at him for the longest of seconds, and then she startled him by starting to cry. Before he got too disappointed, she slid out of bed, clutching him in a vise-like grip.

"You stupid git! I can't believe you had to ask! Of course I'll marry you! Honestly, how stupid could you be?" She sobbed before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Rosie," He whispered after they had parted, "I really am sorry I missed your birthday. It's just, I found this ring at a Muggle store, but then I forgot where the store was! So I had to traipse around all of London through the rain, trying to find a Muggle who knew which store I was talking about. Honestly, I don't know how you deal with those folk, some of them are just plain clueless."

He looked at her in a way that made her insides melt. "Do you like your ring?" He asked her, his lips millimeters from hers.

She grinned, and kissed him passionately. "Of course," She murmured against his lips.

Just before Rose closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Scorpius showering kisses on her neck and shoulders, she glanced at the clock. 12:01. In one year, she would be Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy, and that knowledge was the best belated birthday present ever.

_Anyway, did you like it? Review, review, darn it people, review!_


End file.
